1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic joints in general and, in particular, to controllable braking systems for prosthetic knee joints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three types of variable-torque brakes have been employed in prosthetic knees in the past: (i) dry friction brakes where one material surface rubs against another surface with variable force; (ii) viscous torque brakes using hydraulic fluid squeezed through a variable sized orifice or flow restriction plate; and (iii) magnetorheological (MR) brakes or dampers where MR fluid (containing small iron particles suspended in the fluid) is squeezed through a fixed orifice or flow restriction plate, with viscosity of the fluid being varied in response to an applied magnetic field. Each of these technologies, as conventionally practiced in the field of prosthetics, can pose certain disadvantages.
Though dry friction brakes can generally provide a substantial torque range for their size, undesirably, they are often difficult to control. After extended use, the frictional pads tend to wear, thereby changing the frictional characteristics of the brake and the torque response for a given commanded torque. Disadvantageously, this can cause unreliable damping performance, and hence adversely affect the gait of the amputee and also cause discomfort to the amputee. Consequently, dry friction brakes may need frequent servicing and/or replacement which undesirably adds to the cost.
Under high loading conditions, viscous torque brakes are susceptible to leakage of hydraulic fluid and possibly other damage due to excessive pressure build-up. Disadvantageously, this can result in an irreversible state, since once the brake unit is overloaded it cannot return to normal. Therefore, such a viscous torque brake for a prosthetic joint is prone to catastrophic failure, and hence can be unreliable and detrimental to the safety of an amputee.
The term “valve mode” refers to the control of the flow of a MR fluid through an orifice by the application of a variable magnetic field perpendicular to the direction of the flow in place of the mechanical valve used in conventional viscous torque brakes. Disadvantageously, a MR brake operated in the “valve mode” also develops internal fluid pressure buildup, and hence is still susceptible to traditional pressure-induced failure, thereby putting the amputee at risk.